The Comfort Of Each Other
by Pheonix09
Summary: After Kurama comforts Hiei, he wakes up from a nightmare sick what will happen? What will Hiei do when he has to take his fox to Genkai's temple? mpreg, Yaoi


The Comfort Of Each Other

I don't own. It's Hiei/Kurama romance. Hiei and Kurama are ooc in this but I hope not by much. Anyways enjoy!

**Summery:** After Kurama comforts Hiei, he wakes up from a nightmare sick what will happen? What will Hiei do when he has to take his fox to Genkai's temple? mpreg, Yaoi

"talk"

('Hiei's link to Kurama')

("Kurama's link to Hiei")

Hiei was staring out the window forlornly.

Kurama was at a loss as to how to comfort his mate.

Hiei had been upset about how close Yukina and Kuwabara were getting, as the human began to try and court the Koorime.

He knew that the fire demon felt like he was losing his sister, and Kurama felt his heart clenching at the sorrow he knew was in his mate's heart.

Kurama walked up behind the brooding demon and slipped his arms around his shoulders.

Hiei looked up at his fox, allowing his insecurities to show in his eyes. Kurama was the only being alive he trusted his fears with. The only one he knew would never betray him. Kurama allowed Hiei a moment more of silence before speaking to him telepathically.

("Hiei, allow me to comfort you.") Kurama requested gently so as not to push the fire demon into a defensive mood. Hiei broke eye contact with Kurama, and went back to staring out the window for a few of Kurama's almost human heartbeats, before he nodded his assent.

They moved from the living room back into Kurama's room, the fox leading the way, both mute as if the barest sound could break their peaceful moment.

Kurama let go of Hiei long enough to crawl into his bed and place his back against the headboard. Then he beckoned his mate to him.

Hiei took off his boots followed by his cloak then his katana and crawled into the bed with his fox, content to sit beside him, but Kurama had other plans.

Kurama, with the reflexes that made him a superior fighter and thief, shifted Hiei into his lap and proceeded to try and comfort his mate. Hiei stiffened in his grasp.

("What are you up to Fox?")

("I am just comforting my mate.") Kurama replied calmly still using their mental pathway before abruptly switching to speech, "Just relax Hiei."

Hiei seemed to contemplate this for a moment before allowing the tiredness that he had been fighting to gain ground while he was wrapped safely in the arms of his mate. Kurama smiled contentedly as Hiei relaxed into him with a yawn.

"I want you to be here when I wake up," Hiei all but demanded, even as his mind whispered, ("Don't let go Kurama.")

Kurama hid his smile in Hiei's hair, allowing himself to draw his mate's scent deep into his lungs, before shifting them so that they could lie under the covers comfortably.

"My human family will not be back for 2-4 days," Kurama responded quietly as he allowed his own tired body to relax, he had been feeling more and more lethargic lately, maybe some rest is just what he needed as well, "We are alone and my plants will keep us safe while we rest."

Kurama looked down at his mate, only to see that Hiei had already drifted off to sleep in his arms. With satisfied smile, the fox followed his dragon into the land of dreams.

A few hours later Hiei awoke in the dark, wondering what had drawn him from his peaceful rest, when he felt Kurama shift against his back and let out a pitiful whimper.

Immediately, Hiei reached out to shake his partner awake, only to discover that his dream was too strong to break so easily.

"Kurama!" ("Kurama!") Hiei called out loud and along their mental link, hoping to shock him awake with the sound of his voice.

Kurama snapped awake, his trembling form instinctively backed up until he reached the wall, his eyes scanning the room for threats. His plants were writhing and reaching out, trying to find what was causing their manipulator such distress.

His silence was unnerving even to his mate. Hiei watched Kurama's sweating, trembling form closely.

"Kurama?" Hiei inquired, his normally rude tone put aside to comfort his mate, "Kurama, it was just a dream. You are safe."

Kurama's attention immediately settled on him as he spoke.

"Karasu," Kurama said quietly as if saying his name would conjure up the apparition, "He is…was here."

Hiei watched as his mate began to calm down. "Karasu is dead," Hiei replied trying to calm his fox down, "You killed him years ago."

Kurama nodded as his reason came back to him. Sensing that his mate was finally beginning to calm down, Hiei reached out and placed his hand comfortingly on the fox's shoulder.

Kurama looked at him gratefully before his eyes widened and he shot out of his room down the hall and into the bathroom. Hiei was right on his heels, wondering why his mate was acting so oddly.

Then Kurama was sick, violently vomiting into the toilet, Hiei reached forward and swept his long red mane back away from Kurama's face. After a few more retches, Kurama sat back and allowed himself to rest against Hiei's chest tiredly.

Hiei watched him carefully for signs of him being sick again as he coughed a little. "What is wrong Kurama?" Hiei asked quietly as he rubbed his back.

"I am not sure," Kurama replied shakily, "Perhaps it was my nightmare, but I feel nauseas and dizzy still."

Kurama went to stand, only to find himself retching over the toilet once more. The fox let out a pained moan after his body relaxed from its rigid stance.

"Where does it hurt?" Hiei asked running his hand down the fox's side gently. Kurama shot him an annoyed look as if the question had offended him.

"Besides you stomach," Hiei added as an afterthought.

"I am aching everywhere, especially my head," Kurama answered his glare weakening as he allowed Hiei to look after his needs, "Let's go back to bed. I am really tired now."

Hiei shook his head, "Not yet. Let's get you cleaned up first."

Kurama nodded tiredly seeing the logic of that. He would just have to gather the energy later to clean up might as well do so now while he was up already.

Hiei gently put Kurama down on the floor, before flushing the toilet and ridding the room of the foul smell of vomit. Grabbing a washrag, Hiei used the sink to run cold water over it and then placed it on Kurama's head, hoping to quell any residing nausea.

Kurama sighed in relief at the feel of the cool cloth and smiled gratefully at his mate. Hiei stepped over him and started the shower, allowing it to become luck-warm before turning back to Kurama's watchful form.

Reaching for Kurama's clothes, Hiei stripped him quickly with practiced ease, though this stripping wasn't going to lead to any pleasurable results. Kurama tried to stand after Hiei was done undressing him, only to find that he was weaker than he had first believed himself to be.

Hiei immediately moved in to take the fox's body weight when he saw him falter and picked him up before placing him in the tub. Quickly disrobing, Hiei joined Kurama in the tub and began to wash Kurama's hair as he had seen the fox do numerous times.

He rubbed the 2-in-1 rose-scented shampoo into the fox's mane, taking extra care to message his scalp. Kurama purred happily at the attention, and leaned against his mate's chest as Hiei washed the soap out of his hair before cleansing the rest of him with one of his herbal soaps.

Finally clean of the remnants of vomit and sweat, Kurama smiled tiredly at his fire demon. "Are you feeling any better now Fox?" Hiei asked gently seeing Kurama's eyelids droop with weariness.

"Yes, the dizziness isn't as bad as it was before," Kurama answered quietly as he allowed Hiei to lift him from the tub and wrap him in towels. Hiei turned off the shower and dried Kurama off tenderly

"Can we go back to bed now Koi?" Kurama asked quietly, his exhaustion beating down on him even as he fought to stay awake. Hiei nodded mutely, concerned for his mate, and picked him up again this time not letting him go even as he got into the bed.

Hiei held Kurama closely against his chest as he feel asleep, wondering nervously what was wrong with his mate, no nightmare should have had this much sway on Kurama.

Eventually Hiei allowed the peaceful breathing of his mate lull him into a light doze, his hand still buried in Kurama's hair.

Hiei awoke again feeling as if something was wrong. Noticing his arms were empty, he almost panicked before he realized he could feel Kurama's energy, and felt a small form curled up on his stomach.

Raising the covers up to look at his slumbering mate, Hiei wondered why he was in fox-form. He reached out and scratched Kurama behind his ear, as he knew the fox liked especially in this form, and watched as Kurama awoke.

Hiei met his eyes a moment before Kurama began to speak using their mental link.

("Something is very wrong with me.") Kurama said urgently to Hiei barely able to lift his head to look him in the face, ("I think I need to see Genkai, my stomach hurts badly.")

Hiei immediately leaped into action, grabbing his clothing that he had failed to replace the night before, he dressed and grabbed another set of clothing for Kurama, stuffing it into one of the fox's bags that he found in the closet, knowing that he would want clothing when he shifted back into humanoid form.

Picking up his mate's form gently, Hiei wrapped him his cloak, holding him protectively against his chest, and flitted out of Kurama's window as quickly as he could.

Hiei felt Kurama go slightly stiff against his chest and looked down a moment in panic knowing that Kurama was in pain. ("Hold on Kurama! We are almost there!")

("I will Hiei,") Kurama replied trying to relax his body to allow the pain to roll off of him, ("You won't lose me. I promise.")

Then Kurama passed out, his body going limp in his mate's arms. Hiei sparred a moment to be thankful that the fox was unconscious and not suffering as much for a little while.

Then Hiei came to an abrupt stop at Genkai's temple, landing right next to where Yusuke and Kuwabara were sparring. They stopped when they realized they had company.

"Hiei!" Yusuke called out, running over to greet him with Kuwabara following closely at his heels, before he saw Kurama's fox-form curled up against Hiei's chest, "Huh? What's wrong with Kurama?"

"Where are Genkai and Yukina?" Hiei asked, his voice rough from anxiety.

"Grandma went to go visit someone, and Yukina is out shopping with Boton and Keiko," Yusuke answered him quickly, sensing how on edge the fire apparition was, "What's wrong with Kurama? Is he injured?"

Hiei growled in annoyance before sparing a worried glance for his mate.

"He has been sick. He woke from a nightmare ill. He vomited and said he had a headache, stomachache, and that he was dizzy and tired. He's been sluggish for the last 8 days or so." Hiei answered as he led the other two males into the temple, "He said that something was wrong, so I brought him here."

"How do you know all of this, Shrimp?" Kuwabara asked curiously, "I thought that you were over in Makai all this time."

Hiei glared at him, he had almost forgotten that the other males on the team did not know that they were mated, and moved further into the temple to the back rooms where Genkai allowed them to stay on occasion. Yusuke hurried forward, grabbing a futon from the closet and setting it out quickly.

"Actually," Yusuke said conversationally trying to distract the fire demon from his obvious worry, well obvious to the team anyway, no one else would have noticed, "I have been wondering what has been going on with you two."

Hiei's face darkened dangerously.

"It is none of your business," he ground out roughly, "Now someone go get Yukina before I feel the urge to run you both through."

As if summoned, the three girls could be heard laughing from the temple entrance.

Hiei shot the two other males a look that sent them running to go get Yukina.

Hiei placed Kurama's unconscious form on the futon, and was surprised when Kurama abruptly changed back into his redhead human form. Before Hiei could ask his now conscious mate anything, Yukina was rushed into the room by their teammates.

Hiei looked up into his sister's eyes, "Yukina."

Yukina wordlessly handed her bags to Kuwabara and knelt next to Hiei beside Kurama's reclining form.

Kurama let out a pain-filled groan even as Yukina reached out with her powers at assess the situation. Hiei laid his hand on Kurama's arm, "Breathe, Fox."

Yukina sat back, her eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" Hiei asked as he watched Yukina's reaction, his voice coarse with nervous frustration.

"Kurama's human family knows everything, right Brother?" Yukina said gaining confidence as Hiei nodded in reply.

"Good," Yukina continued, "He is having contractions. He is about to give birth to a kit."

Yusuke and Kuwabara knelt down next to their teammates, their shock easily visible on their faces.

"So you're saying that Kurama is about to have a baby?" Kuwabara asked clearly in shock from the announcement.

"Yes, but we haven't much time now," Yukina replied, motioning to the other girls who had been standing to the side quietly until now, "We have to get ready."

"So," Yusuke began as Yukina rushed out of the room, "Who is the lucky guy? You have a mate right?"

Yusuke watched Kurama gave another pained groan and nodded discretely at Hiei.

"Is it Hiei?" Yusuke pressed even as he ignored Kuwabara's shocked exclamations.

"Don't say stuff like that Urameshi!" the human said firmly, "That is just weird."

Kurama looked sadly at Kuwabara causing the human to become nervous.

"Why would that be weird Kuwabara?" Kurama asked quietly as he tried not to moan his discomfort, "Hiei and I have been…close…since you met us."

Hiei glared over at Kuwabara, even as he brushed Kurama's hair away from his face as he had another contraction.

"Just breathe, Fox," Hiei coached before turning his attention to Kuwabara, "Answer the question, Oaf."

Kuwabara looked away nervously while waving his hands in front of him disarmingly, "It's just that the two of you are complete opposites! You two are always fighting."

Kurama opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a hoarse moan, which brought everyone's attention back to the task at hand.

"Are we going to have to cut the baby out?" Kuwabara asked worriedly in his usual tactless way, "I mean Kurama is a guy, so how else do we get a baby out of a guy."

Kurama allowed himself a pained smile at his teammate's naiveté.

"Hiei would you give me my bag that you brought?" Kurama asked his mate, "It was lucky you grabbed that bag. It has exactly what I will need to get through this."

Without question, Hiei retrieved the bag from its abandoned position against the wall and handed it to the fox. Kurama winced as another contraction hit, but quickly felt around the lining of the bag until he reached the secret pocket he had put in to hide some of his seeds. One of which was going to prove very useful in this situation.

Pulling out a slightly purple colored seed, Kurama looked over to his friends and mate.

"Cutting me won't be necessary," Kurama smirked as he allowed the seed to grow into a beautiful black and purple flower. Hiei recognized the plant, but had never thought that it would serve as something useful.

"Yusuke," Kurama said calmly, "I need a glass."

Yusuke immediately leaped to his feet and ran towards the kitchen to get a glass, almost knocking down the girls as they were coming back into the room with towels, hot water, and a blanket.

Yukina brought the blanket over to Kurama and laid it over his lap to give him some modesty, just now bringing attention to the fact he had been naked the entire time, and motioned for Keiko and Boton to set down their loads and leave.

Yusuke came barreling back in with a glass and slid to a stop next to Kurama.

"Here," Yusuke said anxiously as he pressed the glass into Kurama's hand.

"Thank you, Yusuke," Kurama smiled through his pain trying to ignore it long enough to get what he needed.

Kurama held the flower over the glass and sent a flare of his ki through the flower causing it's nectar to spill out over its petals and into the cup.

Once the glass was halfway full, Kurama reduced the flower back into a seed and drank the nectar quickly.

"What is that supposed to do?" Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke as they watched.

"I have no clue," Yusuke answered looking over to Hiei for an answer; he wasn't surprised to see that Hiei was ignoring them in favor of watching his mate closely.

Kurama moaned again as he grasped his abdomen in pain, before he spoke his voice uneven from the pain.

"I am about to transform into a female in order to give birth," Kurama answered their question even as his body began the transformation.

His body began to transform as he said, his body filling out so that he looked like he was a pregnant women, though not as large as a human would have been at full term.

"He is so small," Yukina said worriedly as she watched Hiei comfort his now female mate, "I hope that the kit is big enough."

Yukina checked under the blanket she had draped over his knees now that he had transformed into a female.

"How far apart are your contractions?" Yukina asked, in her element now that she realized that she wouldn't have to perform surgery.

"About 5 minutes apart," Kurama said surprising them that he had been keeping time.

"Oh!" Yukina said as she gathered the towels and brought the bowel of warm water closer to the futon where Kurama was lying, "It won't be long now."

Then Kurama's water broke. Yusuke and Kuwabara, while worried until that point, freaked. It wasn't a comical "freak out" like most people would imagine them to have.

They suddenly ceased to be two worried companions and went on guard.

A sort of calm washed over the room, as if they came to realize just how dangerous things could become at this point, with one of their own in this condition.

Kuwabara went and sat out of the way next to the doorway, his back against the wooden door blocking entry for anyone not already in the room.

Yusuke leaned against the wall on the other side of the room, watching the world outside through the window.

Watching this action, Hiei nodded in satisfaction. He might not trust them like he trusted his mate, but they protected their friends above all others. They were as safe as was possible.

Now if they could survive the birthing process everything would be fine.

"Push, Kurama!" Yukina coaxed the fox as a new sheen of sweat broke out on her forehead from the strain.

Hiei held Kurama's hand as the fox tried to breathe calmly through the pain.

("Come on,") Hiei spoke into Kurama's mind, ("Come on Fox. You can do this.")

Kurama looked into his mate's crimson eyes and smiled while he nodded, too tired to bother answering even in thought. Then Kurama pushed and Yukina called more support to him.

"The kit's head is out! A few more pushes Kurama!" She said confidently as she prepared to catch the newborn.

Kurama let out another groan of pain as he pushed again. And again.

Then Yukina had the child, who took one look around the room and let out a loud cry, proving to the world that he was alive and very, very unhappy with the course of things.

Kurama's pained face broke into an elated smile as he listened to the kit's wails. Then Yukina handed the kit to Hiei showing him how to support the head and to keep the child warm before turning back to Kurama.

"All we have left now is the afterbirth Kurama," Yukina coached in her sweetest voice hoping to keep him calm, "Just a couple more pushes and it will be over."

Kurama watched Hiei hold their kit as he rid his body of the placenta and after the process was over reached for his kit. Hiei held the kit up for Kurama to see.

"We have a male," Hiei answered Kurama's unspoken question.

Kurama reached out for his son, and though Yukina had wiped most of the birthing fluids off of him before handing him over to her brother, Kurama still went through the motions of giving him his first tongue bath.

"Umm…Kurama," Kuwabara started his face scrunched up in distaste, "We have towels, so you don't have to do that."

Kurama surprised everyone, even himself, when he growled out a warning. Hiei glared over at the human before replying, "He is bonding with our son. Fox youkai do this to cement the bond at birth."

Kuwabara glared back, clearly still confused, and not backing down.

Then there was a tentative knock on the door. Kuwabara was up and facing the door defensively, even as he realized that the people on the other side were not there to do harm.

"We have some things for the baby," Boton said through the door in her happiest voice, "We decided to do a little more shopping after we found out Kurama was giving birth."

Everyone in the room relaxed a notch at the sound of Boton's carefree voice. Kuwabara looked over at Kurama and Hiei in askance. Kurama nodded and held his now calm kit against his chest. Kuwabara opened the door and allowed the two girls to enter before closing it again.

"We weren't able to shop for long, since we wanted to get back here quickly, but we did grab a few gender-neutral outfits and some cloth diapers," Boton spoke almost bouncing with her excitement as she unpacked the bags she and Keiko had carried into the room, "And we managed to find a couple of baby blankets and some bottles."

The boys watched as a sea of baby things exploded from the bags.

Kurama looked down at his body as it began to transform back into his male form, and held the kit against his swollen chest, hoping he would be able to nurse when he was male. It would be a pain to have to turn female every time the kit got hungry.

Luckily, this was a small concern, as the kit proved that he could get milk even if his "mother" was currently male.

The gentle suckling sound drew the attention of everyone in the room, and as the room went quiet Kurama looked up to see everyone watching his kit with varying looks of fascination.

"What are you going to name him?" Boton broke the silence with her, for once, quiet question.

Kurama peered over at his mate, "I did have a name in mind…"

Hiei smiled. Not the smile that he gained when he was victorious in battle, or even the smirk he got when he outwitted a particularly smart opponent. He smiled like someone who had just been given the world.

It was small and fleeting, making the others wonder if they had imagined it even as his usual indifferent expression answered the fox's unanswered question.

"Kuronue it is, Fox," he said his eyes glued to the little black haired kit in his mate's arms. Kurama looked happily surprised at his calm acceptance of the name, and settled back against Hiei's chest.

("If the kit had been a female I would have wanted to name her Hina.") Hiei told him silently in way of explanation causing the redhead to sigh with contentment.

Yukina went over to the pile of baby things and retrieved a small red outfit and a diaper, before coming over to the couple and their new kit.

"Here," She said holding out the items, "You should dress him so he won't get cold."

Kurama took the clothing from her and examined them carefully, before shocking them with his response.

"I don't know how to put a diaper on a baby," Kurama admitted quietly, "I have seen humans do it on the television, but I have never done it myself."

With a small laugh, the girls gathered closer, the admission breaking all the tension in the room.

"Here let me show you," Yukina said holding out her hands for the kit.

Kurama gently placed his now dozing kit into her arms and watched with rapt attention as she put the diaper on the newborn.

"I see," Kurama said as he examined the process, "Thank you."

Taking the child back, Kurama easily put the outfit on the child, before asking for a blanket to wrap him in. Keiko handed him a soft blue and green blanket, and Kurama smiled his thanks even as he wrapped his kit carefully.

For a while after that the entire room was silent, watching the newborn rest serenely against his "mother's" chest, before they heard another knock on the door.

"Hey!" Genkai's voice rasped as she shouted through the door, "I don't know what you idiots are up to in there, but I expect an explanation now!"

Everyone stared in shock at the door for a moment, before Kuwabara looked over at the mated pair. Hiei nodded this time, Kurama being too busy trying not to laugh at the frustration his mate was giving off due to all of the unwanted attention.

Kuwabara opened the door, letting the older lady take in the scene.

"What have you been up to while I was gone?" Genkai grumbled as she stepped into the room, "I can't leave you people alone for a few hours without something happening!"

She went over and opened the window, letting some fresh air in, before turning to inspect the couple and child in the center of the room.

"Why is Kurama naked and holding a newborn with fox ears?"

The room erupted into laughter, even earning a small chuckle from Hiei and Kurama, and as everyone explained what had happened to Genkai, Kurama reclined against Hiei's chest looking down at their kit in wonder. ("Hiei,") Kurama called over their link to gain his mate's attention, and when the fire demon looked at him he smiled and continued, ("I love you.")

Hiei looked down into his mate's warm eyes and then down at the kit in his arms before responding, ("Me too.")

Later there was a lot of shopping and moving to be done, as Kurama was not staying with his human family to raise a fox kit, and there was a lot of stress over who would watch the kit when they went on missions, but the team made it through as it always did.

They found that with so many people around to help raise the little one, it was less stressful than it could have been. Genkai allowed them to move to the temple, simply stating that it wouldn't be safe for the kit in a city, or back in the Makai because of his mixed blood, and she had plenty of room.

Hiei slowly learned to trust the others with his son, and he even allowed them to keep him without constant supervision from his Jagan…most of the time anyway. Kurama learned how to let others teach him how to care properly for his kit; after all he had never thought he would be giving birth to a kit so it was not information that he felt that he had needed until now. Some of the care was instinctive, but some was taught. Kurama was always a quick learner.

The temple quickly became a playground as Kuronue gained his legs and began to get into everything, and even with all of his aunts and uncles, his parents sometimes were at a loss as to how to keep him out of trouble.

The others coupled off as expected, and soon had children of their own to send off on play dates with Kuronue. Life calmed down for them all, as domestic life settled in, except for the occasional mission here and there.

Kurama smiled down from the roof of the temple, watching as his kit tried to track him by scent, his "cousins" all following behind him curiously.

Yusuke and Keiko had a daughter, who was already showing her mother's intelligence while still proving she was her father's child with her protectiveness over all the others, even though she was second born.

Yukina had given birth to twins, a girl and a boy. The girl was pure ice maiden but the boy was definitely Kuwabara's alright, with his bright orange hair and he was already bigger than his sister.

Hiei joined Kurama on the roof, watching the children scramble in the yard to keep up with their oldest cousin's longer strides. The fire demon smirked at the scene.

("He is already leading the group.") Hiei said with a bit of pride coloring his thoughts, ("The Detective's girl is showing promise as a loyal second in command.")

Kurama turned his head slightly, as if to get a better view of the children, to hide his endearing smile from his mate. Even after they had all officially retired, Hiei was still a product of his harsh life, and that made him think of everything as if they were always to be at war. This only made Kurama love him all the more.

("I see that,") Kurama looked over at his mate a smirk on his face, ("Don't worry Koi, we will start his training soon.")

Hiei grunted in consent as he watched his kit lead the way up to the tree he knew Kurama had used only so the kit could track him. As Kuronue scaled the tree, leaving his followers on the ground, he spotted his parents.

"Papa! Father!" He called out happily as he ran across the roof as fast as his four-year-old legs could take him, "I found you!"

Kurama caught the kit easily as he launched himself at his parents.

"So you did, Little One," Kurama said with a small smile and then looked pointedly down at the ones left below, watching as they waved at the three on the roof, "But I believe you left something behind when you came to us. What have I told you about leaving behind the small ones?"

The kit's ears went back at the disapproval in his papa's voice.

"I didn't leave them behind," He huffed crossing his arms in imitation of his father, "I told them to wait, and stay in sight."

Hiei looked over their kit's head at a very pleased Kurama.

"Very good, Kuronue," Kurama smiled fondly at his kit as he scratched him behind the ear causing him to purr happily, "You should go back and play now."

"Okay!" Kuronue said as he jumped up, racing back over to the tree he had used to climb to the roof, and climbed down to be greeted like a hero by his smaller cousins.

Kurama leaned into Hiei's side and watched as Yukina walked out from the temple to call the children in for lunch and Yusuke and Keiko make their way across the grounds from where they had just finished making it up the shrine steps.

Their life was not easy, there were still demons to be fought, worlds to be saved, and lives to be cherished, but moments like this were well worth whatever else fate decided to throw at them.

The End


End file.
